


Regret.

by SirSirWolficus



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Reflection, i dont even know, ish???, let this poor man take over the world, so this is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSirWolficus/pseuds/SirSirWolficus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted his robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Here???? Have this thing...  
> It's my first fanfic?? I wrote it at like 3 AM and never posted it so  
> Yeah  
> Enjoy it?? I guess??  
> Sorry it's short

Tord looked over the two matching craters and five identical figures from his perch on the cliff. Loud laughter from the rubble far below echoed up, causing him to flinch. His arm was killing him. His face, his neck, his entire right side was on fire.

But he didn't care.

Someone came and took the robotic arm he had grabbed, while another started to quietly bandage his newly injured half, quietly murmuring condolences and apologies. Tord wasn't listening though, he could only focus on everything below. The figures slowly moved away, the two to his left moving slower than the others. Something was left on the ground. Or someone. He didn't know.

His chest hurt.

The idea of murder never bothered him. Hell, he probably had one of the highest kill counts on record. And with a whole army behind him, listening and hanging on to every word, nothing stopped him. If someone had gotten in his way, he didn't even blink before shooting them. For the short time he was down there, he had had three people blocking his way. He only harmed two of them, physically anyway. And there they were, walking away like nothing happened. Everything they had was destroyed. Their trust was shattered. Faces were punched.

He felt regret.

They were friends for so long. And after all their years of friendship, he let the power of having an army, being so dangerous he was wanted, had blinded him. Made him go so far as to attempt to kill them just to get what? A stupid robot. Well, it wasn't that stupid, it took him months to perfect. If he had only-

It hurt. He leaned forward and started grasping his injured side tighter. A gentle hand and a soft murmured voice made him let go. He couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't believe them. He couldn't believe he let himself do this.

He loved them like brothers.

They had been happy.

Oh, it had been a day.

"Sir, we should go."  
He barely shifted at Patryck's voice, just moving enough so his scarred fave faced him only slighted. "I need a second."

"Of course, _Red Leader_."

He winced slightly at his title. Did he even deserve it? He was getting weak.  
The figures had disappeared.  
He felt something warm against his face, and realized he was crying. How long had he been doing that? He never cried. It shows weakness.

_But he felt so, so guilty._

"Sir?"

"I'm coming," he choked out, stumbling up. His right side was, admittedly, much heavier and more sore, but he could walk fine. Though, he would be lying if he said he's had worse.  
This is as worse as it can get.

He subtly wiped away his tears, and moved toward where Paul and Patryck were waiting. While Patryck was obviously concerned, Paul showed it more subtly. How?  
His cigarette wasn't lit.  
Damn him.

He tried to walk with the presence of a true leader, but the weight of what had just transpired held him down. He gave a long sigh as Patryck patted his back reassuringly. Paul opted to get into the car. Fuck him and his inconspicuous ways of showing concern.  
Tord looked at Patryck, intense guilt knotting his stomach as he met Patryck's sympathizing gaze.

"They were your friends for a very long time.. Sir."

Tord looked to the car, starting to walk to the back seat. "I know," he muttered. "I just wish it was... different." He finished with a half-hearted shrug.

"...Are you alright?" Patryck asked, hesitantly. Tord gave him a small smile, that gave Patryck chills up his spine.

"Fine."

He opened the door and got into the backseat, slumping against the door. An intimidating pose.

They rode in silence.

~~_He regretted it all so much_~~.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THAT WAS A THING I WROTE ON MY PHONE  
> *rolls away* i like Tord a lot


End file.
